Die Vision
by Yolandaa
Summary: ACHTUNG SPOILER! Wer noch nicht den fünften und letzten Teil von der Biss – Reihe gesehen hat, sollte hier nicht weiter lesen. Es nimmt sonst wirklich jede Spannung aus dem Film heraus. Kurzer Auszug: Bei niemand anderen verhielt sich Alice so, bei niemand anderen versuchte sie zu fliehen, wie sie es bei ihm tat. Carlisle hatte sie nie zur Rede gestellt; doch das war jetzt vorbei.


**Die Vision**

ACHTUNG SPOILER! Wer noch nicht den fünften und letzten Teil von der Bis(s) – Reihe gesehen hat, sollte hier nicht weiter lesen. Es nimmt sonst wirklich jede Spannung aus dem Film heraus.

_Die Charaktere und der Ort sind alles von Stephanie Meyer. Alleine die Situation ist von mir erdacht und dargestellt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

Carlisle lächelte. Es waren fast drei Wochen in das Land gezogen, seitdem die Volturi von ihrem Plan, der Zerstörung des Cullenclans abgerückt waren. Nun war mittlerweile das Wohnzimmer weihnachtlich geschmückt und Renesmees Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Sie saß zusammen mit Edward auf dem Klaviersitz und sah begeistert zu, wie ihr Vater dem Instrument eine lustige Melodie entlockte. Bella stand neben ihrer Tochter und schaute mit einem warmen Lächeln auf ihre Liebsten.

Carlisles Blick ging weiter zu Rosalie und Emmet, die beide tief in ein Schachspiel versunken waren und es genossen gegen jemanden zu spielen, der nicht den nächsten Spielzug voraussah oder ihn in den Gedanken las.

Das Lächeln, das gerade noch auf dem Lippen des Ältesten Vampirs gelegen hatte fror ein, als er an Alice dachte. Sie hatte sich verändert, oder vielmehr gesagt, sie veränderte sich. Sie ließ kaum jemanden an sich heran. Nicht einmal Jasper schien zu ihr durchzustoßen.

Sie zog sich stunden- manchmal auch tagelang zurück in den Wald um für sich und allein zu sein. Carlisle wusste, dass das Jasper sehr nahe ging, und das Esme ebenfalls darunter litt nicht für ihre Tochter da zu sein. Esme hatte einige Male versucht mit Alice in ein Gespräch zu kommen oder sie zu überreden eine Weile mit ihr in die Stadt zu fahren und einkaufen zu gehen. Doch war das jedes Mal ohne Erfolg. Die anderen, Edward, Bella, Rosalie und Emmet schienen es nicht so schlimm wahrzunehmen, sie waren alle so erleichtert und glücklich darüber gewesen, dass sie der Gefahr entronnen und noch am Leben waren, sodass sie alles außerhalb nicht so richtig wahrnahmen.

Carlisle verurteilte sie deswegen nicht. Auch er war am Anfang unsagbar erleichtert und froh gewesen und hatte seine Esme fest in die Arme geschlossen. Doch war Alice, als er sie umarmen- und sie einfach nur spüren und riechen wollte, zusammengezuckt. Seitdem floh sie jedes Mal, wenn er in den gleichen Raum wie sie trat und sah ihm nicht mehr in die Augen. Er hatte überlegt, ob er Edward fragen sollte, was Alice sah wenn sie ihn ansah. Ob sie ihn als eine Gefahr wahrnahm. Doch er entschloss sich dagegen. Edward hatte sich genug sorgen in den letzten Monaten gemacht. Es reichte für ein ganzes Vampirdasein.

Carlisle senkte den Blick und ging ein Stockwerk höher. In seinen privaten Räumen, so wusste er, würde seine Frau sein. Esme wusste häufig eine Antwort. Sie besaß manchmal einen ganz eigenen Blickwinkel auf bestimmte Entwicklungen.

Als er die Tür öffnete roch er sie schon, bevor er sie sah. Der Duft von Rosen und von Gras, was noch nass im Sommer von einem Gewitter war, umgab sie. Seine Augen fingen schnell die von ihr ein und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Diese Frau begleitete ihn jetzt schon seit über Achtzig Jahren und trotzdem erfüllte es jedes Mal seinen Körper mit Liebe und Zuneigung, wenn er sie sah. Er wusste, dass sie dasselbe empfand und es war immer wieder aufs Neue ein Wunder für ihn.

Esme ließ das Hemd, das sie gerade im Begriff war in den gemeinsamen Schrank zu legen, sinken und lief ihren Mann entgegen. Sie schloss ihn in ihre Arme und seufzte wohlig auf als er die Geste erwiderte und seine starken Arme um sie schlang. Sie spürte, dass ihm etwas auf seinem nicht-mehr-schlagendem Herzen lag und hatte auch schon eine Ahnung was es war.

»Jasper kam vorhin verzweifelt zu mir. Er denkt, dass Alice ihn nicht mehr um sich haben will, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebt. Ich habe versucht es ihm auszureden, aber es ist so schwer eine Lösung zu finden, wenn du nicht einmal den Grund für das Problem kennst. Carlisle, was kann ich, was können wir nur tun?«

Carlisle verstärkte seine Umarmung, als er die Verzweiflung spürte. Bei Esme brauchte er nicht die Fähigkeiten von Jasper. Er konnte stets sagen, was sie fühlte.

»Hat er dir noch irgendetwas gesagt?«

»Er meinte, dass Alice dir gegenüber immer Schuld empfindet. Diese Schuld wird aber fast verdeckt unter einem Schleier von Angst, Verzweiflung und Selbstzweifeln.«

Langsam ließ Carlisle seine Frau los und sah zu Boden. Er versuchte zu verstehen. Dann entschied er.

Er wusste, er konnte die Lösung nur herausfinden, wenn er mit seiner Tochter sprach. Und dass er derjenige sein musste, der mit ihr sprach. Bei niemand anderen verhielt sich Alice so, bei niemand anderen versuchte sie zu fliehen, wie sie es bei ihm tat. Carlisle hatte sie nie zur Rede gestellt, er gab ihr Freiraum um sie nicht mehr zu verschrecken. Das war jetzt vorbei.

Er würde nicht tatenlos zusehen wie seine Tochter alles verlor. Angefangen bei ihren Gefährten.

Esme schien nur einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen zu benötigen und schon war ihr einiges klar.

»Ich werde mit den Anderen reden. Spätestens in einer halben Stunde sollten du und Alice alleine sein.«

Carlisle fühlte, wie ihn erneut eine Woge der Zuneigung für seine Frau durchzog. Er umfasste sanft ihr Gesicht und zog sie in einen Kuss, der beiden, wenn sie gekonnt hätten, den Atem geraubt hätte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten musste er dann aber doch noch eine Frage stellen.

»Wo ist Jasper? Ist er nicht hier?«

»Er ist jagen gegangen. Alice ist in ihrem Zimmer. Er fühlt sich nicht erwünscht und das quält ihn.«

Esmes Augen waren erfüllt mit Trauer und Sorge. Sie liebte jeden einzelnen Vampir oder Halbvampir auf ihre eigene Art und Weise und dass sie zwei ihrer selbstauserwählten Schätze, die ihr so nah wie eigene Kinder waren, beim Verzweifeln zuschauen musste war für sie unerträglich. Carlisle strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange.

»Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, dass kann ich dir versprechen.«

Esme schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Blick und schob sich durch die Tür nach draußen. Langsam schritt er zu Fenster und dachte nach.

Alices Veränderung waren erst nach ihrem Fortgang passiert. Außerdem hatte Jasper ihm erzählt, dass Alice, als sie zusammen nach den Halbvampiren gesucht hatten, zwar immer in voller Sorge gewesen war, aber sich nie vor ihm zurückgezogen hatte.

Auf dem Kampffeld lag der Schlüssel zu dem Geheimnis. Irgendwo dort war etwas passiert. Es hatte keinen Kampf gegeben. Es gab keinen _offensichtlichen _Grund für seine Tochter vor ihm zurück zuschrecken. Sie hatte sie alle gerettet und eigentlich müsste sie stolz, froh und erleichtert sein.

Irgendwann auf diesem Feld, war etwas passiert.

Es traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag.

Eigentlich war es eindeutlich, wenn nicht sogar überdeutlich.

In der Vision, die Alice gehabt und die Aro zum Umkehren geführt hatte, dort lag das Geheimnis. Carlisle war immer davon ausgegangen, dass in dem Augenblick, als Aro die Gedanken von Alice gelesen hatte, nicht vielmehr als das Bestehen von weiteren Halbvampiren gesehen hatte.

Doch vermutlich war genau dort mehr. In dieser Vision, die Aros Entscheidung, alle Cullens zu töten, zum fallen gebracht hatte.

Draußen verließen Bella und Edward das Haus. Mit ihnen zusammen lief Renesmee, die bereits an dem gemeinsamen Ziel, dem Auto, angekommen war. Vermutlich würden sie zu dritt Charlie einen Besuch abstatten. Kurze Zeit darauf verließen Emmet und Rosalie das Haus in Richtung Wald, gefolgt von Esme die einen kurzen Blick zu ihm hinauf warf.

Er war jetzt allein. Zusammen mit Alice. Innerlich überlegte er erneut, ob er mit seiner These richtig lag. Er hatte schon früher überlegt, ob die Veränderung von Alice durch eine Vision zustande gekommen war. Das was Esme ihm vorhin gesagt hatte, bestätigte seine Theorie. Alice besaß aus irgendeinem Grund Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber, und da weder er noch sie etwas getan hatten, was diesen Zustand von ihr auslösen könnte, musste etwas passiert sein, was nur sie gesehen hatte.

Entschlossen drehte sich das Oberhaupt des Cullenclans um.

Es wurde Zeit.

Alice biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Eine Vision wollte kommen. Hastig versuchte sie, sie zur Seite drängen. Mit Erfolg. Doch dafür kamen die Bilder einer ganz bestimmten Anderen. Die, in der ihre Familie starb. Aufstöhnend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie saß auf dem Sofa in ihrem Zimmer und wollte nichts mehr hören und riechen und vor allen Dingen nichts mehr _sehen_. Wollte vergessen.

Zum ersten Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren wünschte sich Alice, sie könnte schlafen. Einfach wieder loslassen und für ein paar Stunden die Bilder loswerden. Doch gleichzeitig bezweifelte sie, dass ihr selbst dann ein ruhiger Schlaf gegönnt sein würde. Albträume würden sie begleiten. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich anfühlten, doch sie hatte früher, als sie in der kurzen Zeit aus Forks weg gewesen waren, immer wieder Bella gesehen, wie sie im Schlaf schrie.

Das Klappen von Autotüren erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kurze Zeit später ging der Motor von Edwards Volvo an und sie entspannte sich. Edward um sich zu haben war unglaublich anstrengend. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand ihre Gedanken las und sah, wie stark sie immer wieder zweifelte und Angst hatte. Es war ein blankes Wunder, dass Edward es nicht schon längst gesehen hatte. Er war zu sehr mit seiner Familie beschäftigt und Alice konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie würde es gerne auch tun. Sich mit Jasper zurückziehen und mit ihm glücklich in die Zukunft schauen und gleichzeitig im hier und jetzt leben.

Aber das ging nicht.

Jedes Mal wenn sie ihren Geliebten und Gefährten ansah, sah sie wie er unter den von Jane hervorgerufenen Schmerzen zu Boden ging und zerrissen wurde. Wieder stach es in ihr. Wenn das die Wirklichkeit gewesen wäre-. Sie musste sich selbst stoppen, ihre Hände begannen bereits zu zittern. Wenn sie weiter denken würde, würde sie automatisch bei Carlisle landen.

Er war gestorben... Wegen ihr.

Es wäre alles ihre Schuld gewesen. Wie Wellen schlugen die Erinnerungen über der schwarzhaarigen Vampirin zusammen. Der Kopf von Carlisle in den Händen von Aro, Esmes Gesicht. Der Kampf. Jasper tot und zerrissen. Die Wölfe. Ihre Familie. Alle, alle Tod.

Tod.

Überall der Tod.

Das Feuer, welches Carlisle zerstörte.

Tod.

Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod. Tod.

TOD!

Alice biss fest in ihre Unterlippe und versuchte das Aufheulen zu unterdrücken. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Nur ihre! Keine andere!

Es klopfte.

Alice nahm den Kopf aus den Händen und wartete, roch. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie konnte das nicht! Er durfte jetzt nicht kommen! Sie war noch nicht bereit. Falls sie es jemals sein sollte.

»Alice, ich würde gerne herein kommen.«

Die Stimme ließ sie erschaudern.

»Es- es wäre besser du gehst. Ich will dich hier nicht.«

»Es tut mir leid.«

Die Tür öffnete sich und Carlisle, der Mann, der für sie viel mehr als nur ein Clanoberhaupt war, nämlich auch ein Vater und ein Mentor, trat ein.

Sie zuckte zurück, als das Bild sie erneut traf und sie erneut den Kopf vor sich sah.

»Ich habe gesagt, ich will es nicht!«

Es war böser und wütender, als sie eigentlich wollte aus ihr herausgerutscht. Doch plötzlich schien dass der Weg zu sein, mit dem sie mit ihm umgehen könnte.

Sollte er doch denken, sie wäre auf ihn wütend. Alles war besser, als das er ihre Angst und ihre Schuld bemerkte.

»Und ich möchte mit dir reden.« entgegnete Carlisle ruhig. Seine Augen sahen jedes kleine Detail. Die schwarzen Augen, die eigentlich goldfarbend waren, der kleine Riss in der Unterlippe, der fast geheilt war. Ihre ganze in sich gekauerte Gestalt.

Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum. Er wusste, Alice war keine Bedrohung für ihn, doch er wollte keine Gewalt.

»Ich will das nicht! Ich will, dass du gehst. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: ich gehe dir aus dem Weg und das hat einen Grund. Also bitte lass mich!« Alice richtete sich auf. Sie hasste sich dafür ihn mit diesem falschen Hass anzufauchen. Innerlich verzweifelt suchte sie einen Weg aus diesem Zimmer heraus. Zwischen der Tür stand Carlisle, also blieb ihr nur das Fenster.

Carlisle lächelte nicht. Er sah sie stillschweigend an und meinte dann nur:

»Alice, ich weiß, dass du lügst und ich weiß auch, dass du leidest. Du fühlst dich aus irgendeinem Grund mir gegenüber schuldig und ich möchte den Grund wissen.«

Alice erzitterte. Woher? Jasper. Natürlich.

Sie sah auf in die goldenen Augen Carlisles und etwas in ihr heulte auf. Sie war schuld!

Mit einem einzigen Sprung hechtete Alice auf das Fenster zu. Sie musste fliehen. Doch sie kam gar nicht so weit. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper und hielten sie fest. Irgendwo in ihrem Kopf bemerkte sie, dass kein Mensch diese Bewegungsabläufe bemerkt hätte, doch das war gerade nebensächlich geworden.

»Alice.«

Dieses eine Wort brachte sie fast um den Verstand.

»NEIN. Lass mich los! Nein!«

»Alice, es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist in Sicherheit. Du hast uns alle gerettet. Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmet, Rosalie, die Wölfe, unsere Zeugen, Jasper, mich.«

»NEIN! Wegen mir bist du tot!«

Alice Stimme überschlug sich. Carlisles Arme lockerten sich ein minimal, aus Schock oder Überraschung, es war egal. Mit einem Ruck befreite sie sich, sprang durch das Fenster hinaus und rannte in den Wald.

Carlisle war erstarrt. Das war seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr passiert, dass er wirklich fassungslos gewesen war. Nicht einmal die Botschaft, dass Bella schwanger sei hat ihn in diesen Status fallen lassen.

Was auch immer Alice gesehen hatte. Sein Tod kam darin vor. Ein kühler Windzug brachte ihn wieder zurück. Alice, seine _Tochter_ litt Qualen und trug alle Gedanken alleine mit sich herum.

Er zögerte nicht mehr. Er öffnete das Fenster, dessen Scheibe zersplittert war und sprang ebenfalls hinaus. Er roch und nahm den Geruch von Alice auf. Sie konnte noch nicht weit weg sein und er hatte keine Ambitionen sie davonlaufen zu lassen. Abgesehen davon, dass sein Beschützerinstinkt ihn davon abhielt, würde Jasper ihm das niemals verzeihen und er brauchte gerade kein weiteres Kind, dass ihm Sorgen bereitete.

Carlisle schoss durch den Wald und versuchte weiterhin, dass eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Wenn er mit seiner Theorie richtig lag, dann würde es bedeuten, dass in der Vision die Alice gehabt hatte und die Aro gesehen hatte, er sterben würde. Doch warum sollte Alice dafür die Schuld tragen?

Oder hatte sie gesehen, dass sie eines Tages ihn selbst umbringen würde?

Warum sollte sie so etwas tun? Es gab keinen Grund.

Energisch schob er die Gedanken beiseite. Er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, wie er mit Alice umging, wenn er sie eingeholt hatte. Sie würde erneut in Panik geraten, sollte er sie mit Gewalt festhalten, wie er es gerade noch getan hatte. Es war eben auch eher ein Reflex gewesen. Der seine Guten- aber auch seine Schattenseiten gehabt hatte.

Seine goldenen Augen sahen sie sogar schon, noch bevor er sie roch. Sie hatte sich in einen Baum gekauert und schien nichts mehr um sich herum wahrzunehmen.

Carlisle drosselte sein Tempo und schritt schließlich auf das Häufchen Elend zu. Als er nur noch drei Meter entfernt war hob sie den Kopf.

Unwillkürlich hob er die Hände.

»Ich rühre dich nicht noch einmal an. Entschuldige bitte.«

Alice stand zitternd auf und ging auf ihn zu, bis sie vor ihm stand. Trockene Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Dann ging sie noch einen Schritt und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab.

Carlisle ließ vorsichtig seine Hände sinken und umfing ihren Körper. Er umarmte sie.

Nach einer Weile lotste er sie beide zu dem Baum und setzte sich mit ihr zusammen hin.

Alice beruhigte sich langsam. Sie genoss es ihm so nahe zu sein. Ihn zu spüren, dass er am Leben war.

»Was hast du gesehen?«

Die Frage war einfach zu beantworten, doch es schüttelte sie erneut.

Carlisle versuchte nicht zu verzweifeln. Er kannte Alice so nicht. Sie war stark. Sie überwand jede Hürde und sei sie noch so groß.

»Alice, glaub mir. Es wird besser, wenn du mir davon erzählst!«

»Du bist gestorben, wegen mir.«

Die Antwort wäre für Menschen unhörbar gewesen, doch für einen Vampir war es einfach.

»In der Vision, die Aro gesehen hatte und er daraufhin seine Pläne umgeändert hatte?«

Er spürte das Nicken, Alice sah ihn noch immer nicht an und hatte ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd vergraben. Der blonde Vampir nahm vorsichtig ihr Gesicht in die Hand und versuchte so viel wie möglich von seiner Ruhe an sie abzugeben. Er besaß zwar nicht Jaspers Fähigkeiten, doch er, dass wusste er aus seiner Erfahrung im Krankenhaus, konnte Menschen und Vampire beruhigen indem er selbst ruhig blieb. Er fixierte ihre schwarzen Augen und sagte:

»Alice, ich will, dass du eines ganz genau weißt. Die Volturi sind gegangen und sie werden nicht so schnell zurückkehren. Dass, was du in deiner Vision gesehen hast ist nicht real und ich bezweifle, dass es jemals so weit kommt. Also bitte vertraue mir und erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast.«

Seine kleine Zuhörerin nahm jedes Wort in sich auf und schien sich zu sammeln. Sie senkte den Blick und entzog sich der Umarmung von Carlisle. Dann begann sie.

»Ich muss dich bitten, mich nicht zu unterbrechen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut finde sonst weiter zu machen.«

Sie wartete auf seine Zustimmung und fuhr dann fort.

Sie erzählte ihm alles.

Wie sie Bella die Anweisung gegeben hatte, Renesmee mit Jacob fliehen zu lassen, wie sie Aro trat und er sie dafür fortbringen ließ.

Wie er selbst versuchte sie zu retten und dabei starb und dass mit seiner Vernichtung der Kampf ausbrach. Wie Jasper von Jane zu Fall gebracht und von den Wärtern zerrissen wurde. Wie Seth, der junge Wolf starb. Wie Leah sich für Esme opfern und wie letztendlich die Volturi vernichtet werden würden, doch für einen hohen Preis, den sie alle zahlen mussten.

Als sie endete, schloss Carlisle sie wieder in die Arme. Alice war wie erstarrt und wieder zogen alle Bilder an ihr vorbei.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Ältere Vampir seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

»Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du das in dir behalten hast, Alice. Wieso-«

»Wieso? Du fragst nach dem WIESO? Wegen mir stirbst du! Du hast nicht das Gesicht von Esme gesehen. Du hast nicht... Du hast nicht...« Alice war aufgesprungen und starrte mit riesigen Augen Carlisle an.

Dieser stand mit einem Mal vor ihr und packte sie an den Armen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag noch ein kleiner Schatten des Schmerzes, der über sein Gesicht gehuscht war, als Esme erwähnt wurde.

»Nein, du hörst mir jetzt zu! Ich würde für euch alle sterben. Hörst du? Für dich und für jeden anderen. Aber genau das ist nicht passiert. Deine Vision war falsch, weil Aro seine Meinung geändert hatte. Und trotzdem, sollte es jemals noch einmal so weit kommen und wir sind wieder einer so großen Gefahr ausgesetzt, dann würde ich im Falle, dass einer von euch in ernster Gefahr schwebt, genauso handeln wie ich es in deiner Vision getan habe. Es ist meine Pflicht als Clanführer, als Vater und als Ehemann euch alle zu beschützen. Und ich werde es gerne tun und meinen möglichen Tod dafür in Kauf nehmen, wenn es im Gegenzug dazu bedeuten würde, dass ihr sicher seid. Dich trifft keine Schuld.«

Carlisle funkelte sie bestimmt an und zog sie dann mit einem Ruck in die Arme.

»Es ist mir wichtig, dass du das verstanden hast Alice. Ich werde euch beschützen. Euch alle. Du darfst dich nicht dafür schuldig fühlen.«

»Ich ver- verstehe es. Ich- Es tut mir leid.«

Der blonde Vampir schürzte kurz die Lippen.

»Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich bin dankbar, dass du mir jetzt doch die Wahrheit erzählt hast. Du solltest mit Jasper reden. Er ist ganz furchtbar besorgt um dich.«

Alice nickte.

Sie fühlte sich freier, gelöster. Wie als ob sich ein Knoten gelöst hätte.

»Wir sollten zurück. Ich denke, dass die anderen auf uns warten.«

Carlisle stimmte ihr zu und gemeinsam gingen sie den durch den Wald. Ein bekannter Geruch wehte ihnen entgegen. Alice Augen leuchteten auf und sie lief ihren Gefährten, der bereits ihre Spur aufgenommen hatte entgegen. Auch der Ältere zog es vor den Neuankömmlingen entgegen zu laufen, er hatte bereits einen Duft aufgenommen, den er über alles liebte.

Innerhalb wenigen Minuten trafen Carlisle auf Esme und Alice auf Jasper.

Jaspers Augen, die gerade noch sorgenvoll auf seiner Liebsten geruht hatte, wanderten zu ihrem Begleiter und Carlisle empfing eine Woge von Dankbarkeit. Alice Gefährte hatte sofort den Unterschied gespürt den Alice mit sich gebracht hatte. Gemeinsam liefen er und sie ohne ein weiteres Wort fort. Sie mussten viel miteinander Reden, aber sie hatten auch Zeit. Und die würden sie auch brauchen.

Lächelnd schritt Esme auf ihren Mann zu.

»Ich denke, du warst erfolgreich.«

Entspannt erwiderte er das Lächeln. Er ließ sich von ihren Duft umgeben und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

»Es wird alles wieder gut, meine Liebe.«

Hand in Hand gingen die Zwei zurück zu ihrem Zuhause. Wohl wissend, dass jetzt erst einmal eine Zeit der Ruhe folgen würde.

ENDE

_Hallo und danke, wer bis hier zu Ende gelesen hat. Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden! _

_Ich muss kurz gestehen, dass ich nicht der größte Twilightfan bin. Vor allen Dingen nicht von den Filmen. Aber ich war neugierig auf den letzten Teil und ich bin dann einfach sehr spontan mit meiner Mutter in den Film gegangen._

_Das Ende dieses Filmes hat mich so dermaßen kalt erwischt, das gibt es eigentlich gar nicht! Ich wusste, dass irgendetwas angeblich am Ende verändert worden war und dementsprechend entsetzt war ich, als meine beiden Lieblinge (Carlisle und Jasper, in der Reihenfolge) mal so eben übern Jordan gebracht worden sind. _

_Ich glaube, ich habe aufgeschrieen und mit mir zusammen das ganze Kino (Esmes Gesicht begleitet mir noch heute in meinen Träumen) und das große OH GOTT SEI DANK folgte natürlich auch. _

_Mittlerweile hab ich meinen Bruder auch einmal in den Film reingeschleppt um die Traumabewältigung zu starten. Hat auch alles gut geklappt. Dann hab ich angefangen nachzudenken und entschieden, dieses kleine Miniende da noch daran zu hängen. _

_Sagt mir doch einmal: Was waren eure Erfahrungen mit dem Film? Wie habt ihr reagiert?_

_Viele Liebe Grüße,_

_Yolanda_


End file.
